


Need

by BatchSan



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, First Time, Fluff, Future Fic, Older!Connie, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 21:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4892647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatchSan/pseuds/BatchSan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie and her crush on Pearl hits its breaking point during training.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need

**Author's Note:**

> Yummy smut for one of my favorite rarepairs. 
> 
> Regrets = none

Connie inhales, sucks in a breath and releases it slowly, regaining her bearings. She doesn't have to turn her head to know Pearl is standing several paces away, waiting for her to stand and take up her sword again. She will, she knows, and she'll attack Pearl with everything she has left. Training isn't done until her arms can no longer lift the sword for the day, or there's a victor. 

Connie eventually does stand but there is no rage or anger in her stance, only longing. Pearl mistakes it for longing of real battle, finally getting to use the last ten or so years of training in real combat. It's been so long since she once bore the same stance of longing for the one she craved to protect and love that it's lost on Pearl. She's forgotten how each clash of swords can send a thrill down her spine; make her breathe shallowly from need. 

Connie, on the other hand, is learning it everyday with growing ferocity. She leaves their training sessions wet and unsated. When she gets home, she's falling into bed before hitting the shower because she can't stand the touch of water against her naked body without wanting to come undone, loudly. Instead, she sates herself best she can before feeling the peace of mind to contend with a shower. 

Pearl trips during this training, a rare occurrence, and Connie is atop of her in an instant, blade to her throat. That should be it, the end of training for the day, but Connie is running on adrenaline and hormones and Pearl is just so beautiful in her rare moment of defeat. Their lips clash in teeth and inexperience and before they pull away, Connie is already mentally kicking herself for being so weak; so needy. 

"Shit, I'm sorry," Connie says, recoiling as though she'd been the one trapped and forced upon. "I wasn't thinking and, wow, I am so sorry, Pearl."

She's kneeling over the Gem, about to get to her feet, when the tip of Pearl's spear pokes the underside of her chin, lightly. 

"You left yourself open," Pearl says, but her tone is wrong. Breathy. Her eyes show no change in emotion, as though the kiss didn't register in her mind. Yet there's acknowledgement in the arc of her neck and fine lines of her face. The human can't explain it, it was alien.

Connie doesn't know what to say. She's thought of hundreds of things she's wanted to say to Pearl in regards to her inappropriate attraction to her teacher, but Connie can't think of a single one now that she has the chance.

"You're not mad?" Connie asks. She hopes her voice comes across as uncertain and not as childishly hopeful as she feels. 

The Gem shifts easily beneath her; the movement sends a blush to the tips of Connie's ears. She's being cradled against Pearl now, their breaths entwining as they silently study each other. Connie wants Pearl so badly that when she touches long, slender fingers against her cheek Connie shudders and chokes on a groan. 

"Your kissing technique needs vast improvement," Pearl tuts. Their lips are sliding against each other again before Connie's brain is able to fully register her words. 

Pearl's fingers are firm on her chin, lips and tongue calm and precise. Connie adapts quickly, as dealing with the Crystal Gems has taught her; as Pearl has taught her. 

The lesson is short, lips giving way to fingers in clothes, sliding over sweaty limbs and torsos. Connie is eager, pale skin seared by her hands and mouth. Pearl is patient; cautious. She wants but doesn't have firsthand knowledge of human copulation -- she understands it in theory but she's never had the need or desire to learn more beyond the basics -- so she lets Connie lead, only correcting and adjusting what she knows. 

When fingers slip between Pearl's thighs, she gasps, scandalized, but doesn't stop Connie. When the human leans in close to her ear, she shudders at the tickle of her voice. 

"You left yourself open," Connie whispers, then kisses her neck and plunges fingers into her. 

Pearl is pleased with how well she's taught her student on the basics of attack. 

Connie doesn't relent on Pearl, kissing her face and throat, dragging her free hand against skin too pale to be human, and fucking Pearl harder with her fingers. When Pearl hugs her for stability, feeling like she's going to destabilize and return to her original form, Connie moves her hand faster. Her arm muscles tighten in protest but she pushes through, gently kissing Pearl's gem.

Connie ignores Rose's name as it falls from her teacher's mouth - she could never hold a light to Rose's apparent greatness in Pearl's heart and Connie would be deluded to think otherwise. But since she's come this far, maybe... 

Pearl kisses her fiercely, the calm and patience is now burning desire. She cups Connie's face and kisses her like she can answer all the questions in the universe - maybe she can, Connie's always been wiser than her age, and sometimes even her species. Laying Connie down on the ground, Pearl sears kisses along sepia skin, still salty from excursion. Connie only sees this reckless abandon in the Gem when she's either trying too hard or desperate, neither of which are always exclusively related. 

A tongue dances over a dark nipple, then a muscular plane of stomach, moving with the patience of a surveyor. Fingers dance across Connie's clit, setting fireworks off behind her eyelids as Pearl's mouth continues its dance across her breasts and stomach. She's coming before Pearl moves her mouth down to the apex of her thighs and the first time tongue caresses clit, Connie whimpers. Pearl takes her time here, her tongue dancing as gracefully as the rest of her body moves. Connie envisions a ballerina flawlessly pirouetting before another orgasm is clawing its way through her body and crying out into the sky and stars beyond. 

Pearl looks up, wiping at her chin and looking at the back of her hand in mild disgust. "Humans are so strange," she remarks, pulling a tissue from her gem and cleaning her hand and face properly. 

Connie can only laugh, kissing a confused Pearl before laying back down, a large grin on her lips. The Gem blushes when Connie entwines their hands but smiles up at the sky with her. It was ridiculous, all of this, but Connie was sated and happy and young and human, and no matter what, she would always have this moment.


End file.
